In Love With A Loser Naruto Love Part 11
by KiLLerKin
Summary: To lazy to type a summery thing So read to see what happens Sorry it's short They are probably gonna be short now since I'm writing them new.


[Naruto's Point of View ]

"So Ero-Sennin we're going to invite Amaya-Chan?" You asked him walking to your house.

"I guess so." He said. "I think that's the only way you'll come with me." You chuckled.

"Yeah. You're right." You said rubbing the back of your head.

"So Naruto. You have any idea where she's been the past few years?"

"No. . . But I know she'll tell me when she's ready."

"You might not like what she says." You looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"She'll probably tell you soon. You and I both know she can't keep anything from you." You smiled.

"I know. I'm glad she trust's me that much." You said opening the door to your home. It was twilight so the room was painted with a light orange tint. You looked over on your bed to see Amaya sleeping, you smiled and walked over to her. You moved a strand of hair from her face and sighed.

"Are you gonna wake her up or stare at her all night?" Ero-Sennin asked you making you blush a bit.

" I'm waking her up." You said and shook her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at you.

"Hi Naru." She said sleepily. You smiled at her and helped her sit up. Her gaze moved from you to Ero-Sennin. "Why's he here?" She asked a bit angry.

"Well we were going to go to a hot spring and invite you. If you wanted to go I mean." you told her trying not to sound desperate. She sighed.

"I'll go with you." She said, not sounding too happy about it.

"Amaya-Chan I only want you to go if you want to." You told her.

"I want to go to be with you but I don't want to be around him." She said glaring at Ero-Sennin.

"Well he's paying for us." You told her.

"I know. I know." She said. "I'll go with you. BUT I don't want him in the same room as me."

"I'm getting a King room. It had two rooms connecting to the main part of the room." He told her.

"Okay." She said and got up. "Are we leaving now then?"

~*~ At The Hot Spring ~*~

You and Amaya stood behind Ero-Sennin while he got a room. You looked back at Amaya who seemed annoyed of waiting. You were bored too; you were standing there for ten minutes while Ero-Sennin argued with the hostess. Apparently he needed a reservation. Lucky for you all she gave in and just gave him the room. You took Amaya's hand and followed the hostess to the room.

"Here you are." She said opening the door and handing Ero-Sennin the keys and walked off.

You dropped your stuff on the floor and looked around. The room was really big. It had a tea table in the middle of the room with four pillows around it to sit on. To the right was one room and the left another. There was a bathroom, small kitchen, and a study. There was also a sliding glass door that went outside to the garden and the hot spring.

"Well this is nice." Amaya said looking around.

"Yeah." You agreed with her.

"Well what do you say you two? Wanna go off to the hot spring?" Ero-Sennin asked.

"I'm up for it." You said.

"Yeah. Why not." She said, taking off her shoes.

~*~ At the Spring ~*~

"Research! Research!" Ero-Sennin sang as he skipped to the water.

"You haven't changed a bit Ero-Sennin," You mumbled to yourself. "Didn't Granny Tsunade almost kill you last time you got caught peeping in the girl's bath?"

"No!" You heard him yell. "It was mixed bathing last time I came here, I don't get it!"

"They probably added it because you have a peeping problem." You told him.

"What? Have you ever listened to a single thing I've told you?" He asked as you dumped the water bucket over you. "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

"Because you're a huge pervert, and now Amaya had to go to the girl's side," You said.

"You moron." He spat as you got in the water to just under your nose holding your broken arm out of the water. "Research for the Icha-Icha series is just an excuse, in actuality; it's a high-level training on how to hide your presence." He told you. "Don't forget, we're also here to fix your broken arm. Just think of this as training."

"My arm's fine, just train me already. Or let me go with Amaya." You said.

"I'm sick of your damn whining," he said. You looked back and saw the scar on his chest. He must have noticed because he slapped it and told you not to worry about it.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You sat in the water of the hot spring. The pulled you away from Naru because they said that the baths were separated. You though that they said it wasn't but guess it is. You were alone with about five other girls in the tub. It was kind of weird for you since you were used to be surrounded by men. You were leaning against the wall that separated the baths, trying to somehow feel like you were closer to Naru. Then you heard;

"Amaya we're going back to the room so you know!" Jiraiya shouted to you. You sighed and stood up walking back into the building. You put your towel in the hamper and put in the robe they gave it. It was a regular robe that went just below your butt. You walked in the too see both Jiraiya and Naru sitting in the main room.

"Hey Amaya," Naru said with a smile.

"Hey Naru,"

"Where you going?"

"To take a nap," You told him walking over to him.

"Alright," He said and kissed your forehead. You smiled at him and went to your room and feel asleep quickly.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

You sat on the window sill as Ero-Sennin sat at the table drinking Saki. It was quiet because Amaya had fallen asleep.

"Ero-Sennin, have I really become stronger?" You asked him.

"Nope, you're the same brat as three years ago."

"Yeah, I though so." You said looking out the window.

"You're feelings haven't changed in these three years have they?" He asked you.

"I don't go back on my word, That's my way of the ninja," You said turning to face him with a smile.

"I see," He said sipping his Saki. " Stupid is as stupid does, but I will say you improved. But only this much." He said using his pointer finger and thumb as a measurement.

"Really?" You asked with a smile. "But I need to be much stronger in order to bring him back."

"It's said that thinking about someone means that they'll come back someday, after all." He said. You smiled.

"Yeah. Like Amaya did." You said with a smile and stood up. "I'm going to go check on her." He nodded and walked to his and your room. You walked into Amaya's room to see her asleep on her futon. You closed the door and she moved around.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

A sound woke you up and your eyes opened. You sat up and looked at Naru.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was just coming to check on you." Naru said nervously. You giggled a little bit.

"It's okay." You said motioning for him to come sit by you. He smiled and walked over and took the invitation. He sat with his legs crossed next to you. You got up and say in his lap. You felt him wrap his arms around you. You took one of his hands and started to play with it.

"Amaya, can I ask you something?" He asked you.

"Sure," You said still playing with his hand.

"Where were you the last few years?" You looked away from his face and looked at his hand.

"You promise you won't hate me after I tell you?" You heard him chuckle.

"I won't hate you."

"Okay. Well ummmm . . . you know how we meet after the Hidan Kakuzu thing?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Well you missed everything because I fought Ino and then-"

"Whoa wait. What?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu were my partners." You said playing around with his hands nervously.

"You're in the Akatsuki?!" You winced.

"I was. But Since Hidan and Kakuzu-kun are dead I just figured Leader would think I was too. So I just kind of quit."

"Are you crazy Amaya-Chan?! You're an S-ranked criminal you think they're gonna just let you go if they're not 100% sure you're dead? You know all their secrets. Plus if anyone here found out you'd be put in jail. And I can't Handle that." He said. You looked back at him. His eyes were glossy like he was about to cry.

"Naru the only ones that know are Shika, and he promised he won't let Ino or Choji tell. Then Kakashi knows and he doesn't trust me at all."

"Of course he doesn't trust you! You went against your village. I don't know if I should trust you. I have no clue who you killed. How do I know you're not here under cover to destroy the village?" He asked you with a serious face.

"Well one. If you don't trust me fine. I'll just go back to the base. And I have killed but only when I had to. If I was undercover I'd need partners which are dead." He looked at you. "Naru please listen to me. I won't betray you."

"Then why'd you leave?"

"I was sick of being the weak one in the village. You always had to protect me. Then you went with Jiraiya to train and I just wondered. I bumped into a guy and we talked and stuff. Before I knew it I was at the Akatsuki base with Deidara."

"He killed Gaara." Naru said.

"Well yeah, but it was his mission to get him. He has no arms now though. Anyways. The Leader let me in because he said I had a family reputation or something."

"The Nara's?"

"No. Before I was a Nara. I was born an Uchiha." You told him.

"You're an Uchiha?!"

"Yeah. I know right? I didn't know either. I'm Sasuke and Itachi's first cousin apparently. So Itachi kind of hated me when I was there but he had to teach me Sharingan since the Leader said so."

"So you know Sharingan now?"

"Mhmm. According to leader I'm one of the strongest in the Akatsuki. Well I was, I'm quit."

"So you've become powerful. I could kind of tell. You seem a lot more confident. Plus the way you took out that creep in the Hot Spring." He said remembering. You laughed.

"Yeah. That was nothing. Back in the day you'd have to save me."He nodded."So. You don't hate me?"

"No."

"Okay." You smiled. "But I'm not telling you about them and their plans and what not. I promised them I wouldn't no matter what."

"That's fair. I trust you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks you Naru. You have no idea how much I missed you when I was gone." You said hugging him. "When you were fighting Deidei I tried to catch up to see you but I was too late. You were gone and Deidei was missing his arms." He hugged you back.

"It's fine. We're together now. Nothing's going to pull us apart. Promise." He told you while caressing your back with his finger. You looked up at him and he pressed his lips against yours lovingly. After a few moments you pulled away and yawned. "Are my kisses boring you?" He asked sadly. You giggled.

"No. I'm just really tired."

"Yeah me too. I guess I'll to my ro-"

"Stay here." You told him. He smiled.

"Okay." He said and pulled the covers so you could go under. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get my pillow" He told you and you nodded. He walked out of the room sliding the door shut.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

You left her room and tip toed into you and Jiraiya's room and grabbed a pillow.

"So did she tell you?" You heard Ero-Sennin ask you. You turned around to face him.

"Yeah." You answered.

"I thought so. I heard a lot of yelling"

"Yeah, but we worked it out. How did you know that she was in the Akatsuki Ero-Sennin?"

"Well I was walking around and I came by the base and I saw her and some guy walking together and they both went in." He told you and you looked at him.

"I see."

"Well just be careful Naruto. We don't really know how strong she is or what she's capable of. She could turn on us,"

"Naw, I don't think so. I trust her." You told him with a smile as you left the room and went back into her room. She was fast asleep and hugging the pillow. You smiled. You couldn't help it she looked so cute. You put your pillow down next to hers and lay down. She quickly rolled over and started to nuzzle into you. You ran your fingers through her hair softly. You yawned and slowly fell asleep.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

You woke up to the sun shining down to your face. You looked over at Amaya who had her right leg over your waist and her right arm lightly on your chest. You smiled at her and softly kissed her forehead then the door slid open.

"Well aren't you two the cute couple," Ero-Sennin said smirking at you. You rolled your eyes. "So are you two just picking up where you left off?? You shrugged.

"I guess so. It's just weird you know?"

"How?"

"It's just she was an S-ranked criminal and now she sleeping right next to me like she used to." You sighed.

"I see, it just feels weird. Right?" He asked you and you nodded. "Well, get ready we're going to go train. Wake her up if you want to or leave her a note."

"Okay." You told him and he left the room. You looked down at Amaya and lightly shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked at you. "Morning." She smiled at you,

"Morning," You moved a strand of hair from her eyes and kissed her nose.

"I have to go train with Ero-Sennin and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us,"

"Sure, I'll just get dressed quick." She said and stood up and walked over to her bag and grabbed some clothes.

"I'll go do that too," You said and told her where to meet you since you knew she takes a while to get ready and left.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You changed into a white Tank top and a pair of faded black jeans. You looked in the body mirror that was in the room and saw your hair a mess.

"Oh god," You said out loud and grabbed your brush and started to try to fix it. You growled as it made your hair frizzy so you got your flat iron from your bag and plugged it in and set it on the end table by the mirror. You sighed as you waited for it to heat up. ' Why am I doing this?' you thought. You never gave a shit what you looked like before. You looked in the mirror. You knew it was to look good for Naru, but then you started to worry about your outfit. The jeans made you look fine but the tank top made your chest look small. You looked in the mirror as you bent forward to see how they looked. "Hmmmm," You stood up straight and pulled your top down a little and then pushed up your chest. "Gah now they look enormous." You said and sighed. You didn't care anymore and just flat ironed your hair. When you were done you unplugged it and looked in the mirror quick and nodded liking your hair and left, putting your sneakers.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

"Okay, let's get started on your training!" Ero-Sennin said.

"Yeah!" You said enthused.

"For starters, lets try and easy technique that takes advantage of your wind chakra."

"An easy technique?" You whined. He nodded.

"Don't you remember what you did on our last training journey?" The crossed your arms and thought.

"I remember a bunch of stuff, but . . . "

"Come one you trained with toads!" He said loudly reminding you. You remembered it all. Even that freakie one that had big red lips and hated it.

"He was the only one I couldn't deal with!"

"Remember now?" Ero-Sennin asked. "It was a bit soon for you back then but you should be able to do it now." You looked up at him. "It's a combo that uses ninjutsu with the toads." He told you. He started to explain it when you saw Amaya walking up to you guys. "Yeah yeah I know." You said and walked past him to Amaya. You felt your eyes drawn to her breasts. They were frigging huge!

"Umm, Naru?" She asked you as she got to you. You shook your head and looked at her face.

"Yeah?" You asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing,"

"Naruto get your ass over here," Ero-Sennin shouted. You and Amaya both walked over and she sat under a tree that was about ten feet from you and him.

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You sat down under a tree and watched them.

"I know what you mean Ero-Sennin." Naru said. "When I defeated that Akatsuki, we combined Captain Yamato's water-element with my wind-element to make the Water Typhoon Vortex." He finished. 'So that's how he killed Kakuzu . . .' you thought as you looked up to see Naru Jiraiya and a huge frog thing. It has big lips and eyelashes with very bad makeup. Naru did a summersault backwards to move away. "Why is Gamariki-san here?!" He shouted.

"Huh? Naruto's here too?" The frog said and scoffed. Naru stood up unwillingly.

"You can't use this combo if you two aren't in sync. Yamato probably made the timing work when you two made your water typhoon vortex."

"Then it's impossible!" The frog said. "There is no way we can cooperate with each other!"

"Shut up shut up!" Naru said getting annoyed. "If we can't match up it's your fault! Why do I have to pair up with him anyway?!" He shouted.

"It's for your new technique." Jiraiya said. Meh. You started to get bored and you looked up at the clouds. You got pulled from your little world by the tree exploding above you.

"What the hell was that for?!" You shouted noticing how close it was to your head.

"We had to it was the closest tree," Jiraiya told you. You growled and stomped up to him.

"Well leave me out of it you ass hole."

"Amaya-Chan calm down," Naru said walking up to you with an anime sweat drop.

"No. I'm sick of him. He's an ass hole and a pervert, and don't think I didn't see you looking at my boobs!" You shouted and smacked him across the face making him fall to the ground. You crossed your arms and walked over to a tree that was farther away.

[ Naruto's Point of View ]

You sighed as she walked away.

"Ero-Sennin did you have to stare at her?" He laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help it they're just so out there." You rolled your eyes.

"Can we just start the training?"

"Yeah. The Rhythm training."

"Rhythm training?"

[ Amaya's Point of View ]

You watched as Naru and the frog danced. You couldn't help but laugh to yourself. It was so funny since they were stepping on each other's feet and arguing. You didn't get how this was training but whatever.


End file.
